


Simple Gifts

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lingerie, Multi, Shopping, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a few hours to himself, and decides to go buy a few little gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from sweetiefiend on tumblr! Love me some domestic egoflapbang. Send me any requests on here or tumblr :)

Dan walks into the small boutique, glad that he has a few hours to himself to get some things done. He looks around, trying to take everything in and figure out where to start. He must look a little out of place, all six feet two inches of him wearing a faded Rush shirt and torn up jeans, he doesn’t really fit in with all of the lace and shimmery clothing of the boutique. 

“Do you need any help finding something, sir?”

Dan looks over to the sales lady and blinks, nodding his head a little shyly. He’s never really been in a store like this, but he feels like this would be the perfect place to pick up a few little things.

“Uh yea, I could actually use a lot of help. I don’t really know exactly what I want but maybe you could run me through some of my options? I’m trying to pick out something cute, maybe lacy, but not too revealing I think.”

The sales lady smiles at him, leading him towards the middle of the store so that he can get a better view of everything.

“Well, we have a pretty wide selection of lacy items, what’s the occasion? Birthday, anniversary, just because?”

Dan looks around, imagining every single item on his special someone. He bites his lip lightly, humming quietly to himself in contemplation.

“Well, it’s just a little something to show my appreciation and to just celebrate a gorgeous body that I love very dearly.”

He walks over to a rack with medium length skirts hanging on it, taking one off and admiring it. It’s multilayered, a soft silk inner lining surrounded by wavy and lacy fabric. He rubs it between his fingers, loving the way it feels. 

“I think this might actually be what I’m looking for. I really dig this one.”

The sales lady nods in approval.

“I bet she’ll love it. You have great taste, that’s one of our most popular items. Very in fashion right now.”

Dan smiles to himself at her comment, as though he knows something that she doesn’t.

“I think I’d also like…ah I don’t really know what it’s called but it’s like -” 

He makes a motion with his hands, drawing thin straps with his pointer fingers, making a cup shape around where his breasts would be, and then flairing his hands out down his sides.

“Kinda like that? Like…one of those see-through shirt things with the lace or silk or whatever?”

The sales lady purses her lips and taps her foot, thinking for a second. She snaps her fingers and then leads Dan over to a different section of the store. She pulls out the piece of lingerie that Dan had tried to describe to her.

“Does this look about right? We have it in a few colors: black, white, cream, pink -”

“Pink. Definitely pink, please.” Dan cuts her off, knowing immediately which color would fit the best.

She smiles, grabbing the pink one from the rack. She takes the skirt and lingerie to the counter, ringing them up for him.

“Will that be all for today sir?”

Dan quickly scans the store again, wondering if there was anything else that he’d like.

“No, I think this is it for today, thank you.”

The sales lady smiles as she wraps up the items in paper, tying them shut with a gorgeous lavender ribbon.

“I bet your girlfriend is going to love these. She’s a lucky girl.”

Dan smiles that same knowing smile again, chuckling lightly.

“I think I’m the lucky one, but thank you again.”

He pays for his items and walks back to his car, happy with his purchases. He can’t wait to get back home. He looks at his phone, checking the time. She’ll definitely be home. He drives back from the store, pulling into the driveway. He unlocks the door and is greeted by Mochi and Mimi. They wrap themselves around Dan’s legs, pining for his attention, but before he has a chance to reach down and pet them, he’s swept into an embrace by Suzy.

“Welcome home sweetie! Did you have a good time out on the town?”

She gives him a soft kiss, and he pulls her in closer by her waist. He’ll never get used to being greeted like this, and he’ll never complain about it.

“Hey S’cuze. I did in fact have a good time. I picked up a few things.”

He shakes the bag a little bit, grabbing her attention. She lights up, obviously recognizing the bag.

“Oh my gosh! You went to Gigi’s? I love that store! What’d you get, show me, show me!” 

She pumps her fist in front of her like a little girl waiting to open up a birthday present. Dan smiles widely, chuckling at how cute she’s being. He puts his finger over his lips, trying to shush her. She nods at him excitedly, eyeing the bag. He pulls out the skirt first, handing it over to Suzy. She grabs it gingerly, playing with the fabric just as Dan had earlier.

“That’s for our date tomorrow, if you think it would be alright. And this is for tonight.”

He pulls out the lingerie, and Suzy gasps quietly.

“Oh my gosh Danny it’s so cute! It’s perfect.”

She grabs his wrist, leading him into the bedroom, and Dan’s eyes light up at the sight before him. Arin is sprawled out on the bed, napping after a long day of animating. His hair is pulled back into a small bun, with a few loose strands falling onto his face. Suzy goes over to the bed and she shakes him gently, waking him up. He hums and stretches, opening one eye to look over at Suzy and Dan.

“’Sup guys? What time is it?”

Suzy waits until he sits up and then holds up the lingerie to her body.

“Danny picked you up a few surprises from the store today. Here’s the first one, lets see if it fits!”

Arin blinks a few times before grabbing the lingerie, feeling the silk. He looks up at Dan, beaming.

“Aw Dan, it’s my favorite color! This is so sweet of you!”

Dan walks over to the bed, kissing Arin deeply before putting his mouth right next to his ear.

“How ‘bout you try it on for me, Baby Girl?”


End file.
